


Shelter from the Storm

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-13
Updated: 1999-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: The "agents holed up in a hurricane" cliche again.





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Shelter from the Storm by Exphilia

From: "Scully Slash" <>  
I am forwarding this from a non-list member who wishes to remain email-anonymous. Please send any comments to the list, or myself privately, and I will forward them to the author. Tamy (hoping the formatting comes through okay).  
CLASSIFICATION: flame bait. n/c f/f slash, threesome, PWP, major characters PTP (Poor Taste in Partners). Multiple viewpoint exercise.  
PAIRING: Scully/other, Mulder/Scully/Other  
SUMMARY: the "agents holed up in a hurricane" cliche again.  
RATING: R or beyond. It contains explicit scenes of male/female and female/female sexual activity that may be offensive to some and will be offensive to anyone familiar with the characters involved. I should know better than to write after a bad day at work. You've been warned.  
DISTRIBUTION: Somebody actually wants this thing? Only to slash specific XF specific fanfic sites with age restrictions posted, please.  
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING If you are under legal age in your jurisdiction, the ideas expressed herein may prevent you from ever wanting sex again. Hey, even grownups might get nauseous at this. You've been more than warned. You've been told to go away.  
DISCLAIMER: All X-files characters belong to Ten-Thirteen and are used with no intent to profit and most assuredly without permission. I don't even approve of this one.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Shelter from the Storm  
By Exphilia

Scully squeezed the water out of her hair again. The sheriff leaned closeto her and Mulder, but still had to shout over the wind.

"16's closed, too. You folks are here for the duration."

Mulder shook his head.

"Sheriff, I grew up on the Vineyard. I have seen storms. We're more than a hundred miles inland. How much danger can there be?"

"There's a reason they call it the Coastal Plain, Agent Mulder. It's flat. Nothing to stop a storm. It's full of creeks and rivers, and every one of them has at least one earthen dam waiting to wash out. It's mostly two-lane blacktop, with pine trees on both sides. I don't know if you know it, sir, but pine trees are real bad to lose limbs. Big limbs."

This was not what Scully wanted to hear.

"Sheriff, we flew all the way down from DC in the face of a Class 5 hurricane on your assurance that a local cult was seeking out and exploiting teenagers purported to have psychic abilities. When we get here we find a young science fiction writer's convention hosted by a Unitarian minister. Now you're telling us that we can't leave?"

"Ma'am, I wouldn't presume to tell the FBI what to do. If you folks want to get in your rental car and try to drive to Atlanta, that's your business. You won't make it to Macon, and there ain't nothin' flying out of either place, but you just go on. Do me a favor and get out of my county before you get killed, though, `cause I've got enough problems without filling out paperwork over three damn fool dead Yankees!"

The sheriff stormed off, yellow slicker blowing in the wind.

"Mulder.."

"I know. Do you want me to tell her, or will you?"

Diana Fowley was ahead of them both.

"The motels are full of evacuees from the coast. So are the schools and churches, for that matter."

"So, what? We sleep in the car?"

"Calm down, Fox. I got us an efficiency over the pizza place on the square. I had to pay for the whole week, though."

"Great. Just great." Scully sloshed across the road to the car. She and Mulder and Fowley all sleeping in the same room. Hell, how many beds could there be in an efficiency? She was not sleeping on the floor.

The room was dark, the window boarded over against the storm. It seemed to Scully that the building itself was shaking. Or maybe it was her knees. Fowley flicked a switch and the place was bathed in yellow light. Mulder threw his bag in a chair and headed back out the door.

"I'm gonna get a beer downstairs while it's still open."

"Fox.."

"Diana, I really need some space right now, okay?" He fled back down the stairs.

Fox, indeed! Fowley acted like they'd been married! Hell, she acted like they still were.

"Dana?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want the shower first?"

I want you to shower in sulfuric acid.

"Sure. Why not?"

There was no hot water. Good. Fowley could probably use a cold shower.

\+ + + + +

By the time Scully came out of the bathroom, Diana had transformed the sofa into a bed and made it neatly. Let the Admiral's daughter find fault with that!

"Is it cold in here?" Dana asked.

For September in Georgia, maybe. Diana could see goosebumps through Scully's bright blue nightshirt, though. Maybe she really is the Ice Queen.

"I don't think the gas is on. There's an electric blanket, though. Go ahead and crawl in." Crawl off and die. The women glared at one another from opposite sides of the room. Somewhere outside there was a creak and a crunch, and the tinkle of broken glass.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere," Scully said.

"I know. We're only making Fox uncomfortable."

"Why do you call him that? He hates it."

"I used to get a rise out of him that way." In more ways than one. It had been so long since there'd been anyone to tease, to laugh with. Alien invasions take all the fun out of life. She gathered herself, and picked up her bag.

"Get warm," she said to Scully. "I'll be back in a minute."

She could have sworn the other woman laughed.

\+ + + + +

This was all Mulder needed. He'd talked Scully into taking the not-case because of the danger to the children, and the children had left before they arrived. He'd brought Diana along because of her expertise in paranormal matters, and the only thing paranormal was his uncanny ability to do the wrong thing. The women were giving each other the cold shoulder, and both of them were ignoring him.

That last was probably a good thing.

"Here you go, mister." The bearded pizza chef handed an enormous box across the counter, followed by two six-packs. "You need any help carrying that?"

"Nope. Just some courage."

"Yeah, I saw what you came in with. Which one of `ems yours?"

"Not the one that used to be."

"Ouch. Bet you're going to have an interesting night."

"I think I'd rather be out in the rain. Do you mind if I just sit here for a moment, and maybe have another beer?"

\+ + + + +

Scully lay in bed and watched Fowley bend from the waist and brush her hair . God, she is beautiful. Long rose-stem legs, tiny waist, heavy breasts fighting the ivory satin gown with every stroke. How had Mulder let her get away? And after that, what could he see in stumpy-legged little Dana Scully?

\+ + + + +

Diana stood up, and saw Scully watching her. Wide eyes, perfect skin. So young. No wonder Fox had a thing for her.

"Do you want the light on?" Diana asked.

"We'd better leave it on, for Mulder."

"True. He can trip over his shoelaces in broad daylight." Fowley slid into bed, cringing from the cold sheets. Dana was all the way to the opposite side, so that the width of the mattress separated them. There was no sound but the wind.

"Did he drop his gun when he worked with you?"

At target practice. Down a sewer grate, with an entire motorcycle gang chasing them.

"No, why? Does he now?"

"Probably just an isolated incident."

"Probably." Another silence.

"Does he ditch you, too?"

"Oh, no, he's very professional."

Must have learned something from the kickboxing transsexuals that time.

"Were you... very close?"

Strong arms carrying her to a soft bed, sweet weight pressing her down...

"Not particularly. Are you?"

"Not really. As I said, he's very professional."

\+ + + + +

Mulder listened to the wind roar and sipped at his beer. He had to go upstairs. The beer would get warm. The pizza would get cold. Scully would worry. Scully whimpering just slightly as he entered her, wrapping her entire body around him, holding him while the whole world tightened to one single point of emotion. And when it was over, she'd said, "I love you." And he'd cried.

Scully was going to kill him for getting them into this.

\+ + + + +

Scully could feel the tension like static electricity crawling over her skin.

Diana lay silent on her side of the bed, but her breathing was shallow, nervous.

"Have you ever been in a hurricane before?" Dana asked.

"Every couple of years, growing up in Galveston. You?"

"Typhoons in Hawaii when I was really little. It was dark and we had to sit in the hall. Mom would sing in Gaelic, but she was too scared to carry a tune."

"It won't be so bad this far inland. Just a storm."

"You think?"

"Sure. The roads will be open tomorrow. You'll see."

Something slammed against the outside wall. The women found themselves sitting upright, wrapped in one another's arms.

\+ + + + +

If Scully didn't kill him, Diana would. She'd spent the whole flight down studying the case file-all three pages of it. Diana could shut him out more thoroughly... Or not. Diana on the improvised altar on the beach, while her fellow pagans danced around a fire in the distance. His fingers spreading the dark curls, sliding along the moist pink. Hard male need sliding into her, slipping back out, glistening wet in the moonlight. Clutching her hips and pounding himself into a white-hot orgasm that faded into the silver moonglow and left him drained with his face pressed against her belly. Diana...

"Hey, mister?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess I better call it a night." Mulder slid off the stool, uncomfortably aware of the physical effect of his musings.

"Don't forget your pizza."

As Mulder reached for the box, there was a great crash and the lights went out.

\+ + + + +

Diana tightened her arms around the trembling Scully. Cowering in the dark. What a memory. Her own mother had started baking as soon as a storm hit the Gulf. Hurricane brownies, cream cheese and chocolate swirled together. They'd played charades.

Another blow to the wall outside.

"Diana? Were there pine trees on the square?"

"I don't remember. Why?"

"The sheriff said pine trees lose limbs very easily."

"No worse than lots of others. Oaks lose limbs, and pecan, and apple trees, and cherry." Her voice slid into a chant. "Willow trees, and cypress trees, and juniper and thorn."

"Diana?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for helping me get through this."

Well, somebody had to. Fowley hugged her, tangled her fingers in the glorious red hair.

"Everybody needs somebody occasionally." And the twit had better learn right off not to depend on Fox Mulder. Where was the damn fool, anyway? The pizza place couldn't still be open.

Three quick bangs in a row, and Scully almost climbed into her lap.

"That's not tree limbs," Diana mused. "That's somebody's shingles coming off."

One big one.

"Or maybe shutters. This place seems solid, though." Scully was looking up at her with huge blue eyes, hanging on every word. How did I get appointed the storm expert? "It's going to be all right. Here, get under the covers." She eased the other woman down and pulled the blankets around them.

\+ + + + +

Scully felt like a little kid, and she didn't like it. She particularly didn't like the idea of Diana Fowley as Mommy Dearest. She was going to have to deal with the two-faced bitch in the morning, and she didn't need memories of being nurtured to confuse her attitude.

Was this what it was like for Mulder, remembering his parents, and knowing they gave away his sister? That they would have given him away? Scully felt Diana dab at her face with the sheet. She hadn't realized she was crying. Diana pulled her close, and Scully's cheek brushed the other woman's satin-clad breast, soft and warm, the nipple tightening at the contact. God, the smell of her was fantastic! Arms tightening, pulling her closer, legs intertwining, Dana's face burrowing between Diana's breasts.

Scully shifted her weight, and a shock wave rippled through her body. The angle of Diana's leg between her thighs... had the other woman noticed? No, she was still murmuring into Scully's hair. Dana should pull away. She should. So why didn't she? It had been such a horrible day, and it would only take a little. Fowley would never know.

\+ + + + +

The twit was humping her leg. Fox Mulder had no more taste in women than... she couldn't think of a comparison. And if Diana said anything about this, the twit would deny it, and claim Diana was some kind of pervert for thinking any such thing.

A wet spot was growing on her leg. Come stains on silk nightgowns were one thing, but this was beyond the pale. Scully's breathing grew ragged, her movements more overt. In spite of herself, Diana stroked her hair. Mistake. Now she was a participant. And then the other woman's body rocked against her in a long series of spasms that tapered off into trembling quiet. Diana ran her middle finger along the delicately arched eyebrow, back to trace the contours of an ear. Look at me, twit. Look me in the eye and think about what you just did.

"Better?" she asked. Panicky blue eyes looked up at her, and it was Fowley who looked away. Now what? "It's okay, it's okay." She combed her fingers through the tousled red hair. "No one ever has to know."

\+ + + + +

"No one ever has to know," Fowley soothed. "It never even happened."

Scully could just imagine. No one but Cancerman and the entire Consortium. Krycek would hear about this. That huge alien that had kidnapped her would want a blow-by-blow. And if she didn't behave herself, Mulder. Skinner. Her mother! No. No way she let Diana Fowley take the moral high ground on this. The bitch was going to be implicated as hell before they left this room.

"What... what if I don't want for it to have never happened?"

\+ + + + +

This was not happening. This silly little girl had stolen the only man Diana had ever loved with nothing going for her but youth! Okay, youth, a medical license, a sharpshooter's medal, skin and hair to die for... But now she expected Diana to fall into her arms as well! Mulder would laugh himself silly!

Mulder would enjoy this entirely too much. Diana still had some of the exquisite toys he'd given her. She'd close her eyes in bed at night and pretend he was still watching her, directing her.

Mulder could not hear about this. For that matter, neither could Diana's employers-any of them. No, by the time Mulder crawled out of whatever hole he'd passed out in this time, Diana had to have the twit wrapped around her little finger.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

\+ + + + +

They'd better not have locked the door. Mulder had the pizza box and the beer in one hand and a candle in the other, and he was not about to fumble for keys. One of them would just have to get up and let him in.

He needn't have worried. The door swung open with the slightest push. He moved carefully, trying not to wake the women.

He needn't have bothered. They were sprawled on the bed with Diana's creamy nightgown bunched around her waist and Scully's vivid blue one up under her arms. His beautiful partner was on her stomach looking up at him, breathless, from what she'd been doing between another woman's legs.

Okay, he'd passed out drunk downstairs and was having a dream. A really good dream. In a moment he would wake up and have to go wash himself.

Hot wax seared Mulder's fingers. He set everything down on the coffee table and pressed one of the cold cans against the burn. Then he turned to look at the women.

They had arranged themselves somewhat less lewdly and were waiting for his reaction.

He'd gotten his reaction the moment he saw them together. God, thank you for not letting me be sober. He left a trail of clothing behind him on the way to the bed. Scully. no, not Scully. Not like this, not just for release. He snagged one of Fowley's ankles, pulled her to him, fell on top of her. She hadn't changed in ten years. Well, maybe she had changed, but the feeling hadn't.

\+ + + + +

He wanted Diana! He could have had that beautiful golden child, but he'd chosen her instead! She ran her hands over him, tracing the familiar contours of his face, his body. His arousal. Fox was in no mood to waste time. Diana was sure the angels in heaven heard her scream when he slid inside her.

\+ + + + +

He'd chosen Diana. Both of them lying in bed together and the one he'd grabbed and stuck that thing into was Diana. Fowley squealed like the pig she was. The stuck pig. Scully had to admit they were beautiful together, though, long and lean.

Mulder glistened with sweat. A droplet was beading on the end of his nose. Dana laughed, but what came out was a sob. Fowley-Fowley was transfigured, unimaginably beautiful, as the orgasm Dana had teased for broke against Mulder's chest, milking him into his own climax. Scully couldn't watch. She slid over the side of the bed and covered her face.

\+ + + + +

After a few shuddering breaths, Mulder was able to roll over on his back. Diana rolled with him and settled in the crook of his arm.

"Good?" he whispered. She nodded, her eyes shining. It was always a good sign when she was too wrung out to speak. He could barely move himself. Scully was just going to have to wait until he recovered a little.

Where was Scully, anyway?

It took him a while to spot the top of her head at the edge of the bed. Longer still to filter out the noise of the storm and register the sobs.

"Scully?"

"Dana?" Diana snaked past him and vanished over the edge of the bed, losing the crumpled gown entirely. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Mulder rolled to the edge and hung over.

"You okay, Scully?"

"You. the two of you. You're beautiful together. You belong together."

Oops. Mulder tumbled over the edge and took Scully's face in his hands.

"Scully, I love you! You know that! There's never been anyone like you, even close! I... I love you!"

She looked up at him, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Never. I swear. I thought... I mean you started it. I wasn't even here."

"I love you, too," she said.

"You mean that? You're sure?" She hugged him, then, until they got the giggles and she fell back against the bed. He ran his hand over her hair, her neck, her shoulder... someone else's shoulder..

\+ + + + +

"Diana?" The other woman was staring at the wall. Scully turned and put her arms around her. "God, Mulder, you are a prick!"

"What did I do now?"

"It's all right, Dana." Fowley patted her hand. "It's not something I didn't have cause to suspect." She levered herself back up on the bed. Scully climbed after her.

"Don't run away from it, then," she said.

Diana sat cross-legged on the bed and faced her.

"From what?"

"From him. Me. Us. Diana, I care about you." Scully was surprised to realize it was true.

\+ + + + +

Dana's hand touched her face.

"I care about you." she repeated.

Mulder clambered back into bed with them.

"Works for me," he announced.

"Mulder."

"No, I'm serious. If you two want to have your own little thingy, I'm not threatened in the least. Anybody want a beer?"

A little thingy.

"Be nice if I got to play sometimes, too, though." His fingers trailed across Diana's jaw. "Would that be okay? Hm?"

Diana Fowley, defender of the planet, one of the saviors of the human race. A kink in someone else's relationship. Mulder's lips touched her fingers.

Hell, maybe it was enough.

-end-


End file.
